Won't Go Home Without You
by ashirisu
Summary: What better way to win back the heart of someone you love than singing to them out on their front lawn at one o'clock in the morning? :D Written in Alfred's POV


There are a lot of awesome things about Arthur and I.

I fell in love with him a long time ago and that's _great_. Believe me, it's seriously one of the best things that I've ever lived through. He's smart, and witty, and funny, and he can be sweet when he's feeling in the mood. He's little and small and fun to hold, warm and soft to cuddle instead of the stupid pillow I used to have, and his cooking isn't actually too bad. His kisses feel like delicious fire and he tastes and smells like amazing and don't even get me _started_ on the sex.

Or do, that's fine with me too.

But then...there's some not-so-awesome things about us too. There's the whole "all-the-way-across-the-whole-damned-ocean" thing, and the fact that we've had a little bit of rocky diplomatic relations lately. He has awful morning breath and he's kind of anal about cleaning and keeping my clothes and bedroom and bathroom clean and if I forgot to pick up condoms then you can absolutely _forget_ any action in the bedroom even though I got it checked and I'm totally clean.

The worst part is the fighting.

We fight a lot. And when I say a lot, I don't just mean like "Oh yeah, we have our little disagreements from time to time, but we work through it!" kind of arguments, I mean outright screaming matches, throwing shit at walls and yelling and waking up the neighborhood and calling names and making each other cry which generally leads to one of us driving away angrily.

We had another one a while back, and let me tell you, it really fuckin' _sucked_. He broke my brand-new Superman coffee mug cuz he chucked it at the wall and it shattered. I said he was a senile old freak and he cried and told me I didn't deserve even a senile old freak like him. Then he left.

I thought he'd come back, but because he's kind of a passive-aggressive little shit, he texted me from the airport and said, "Just thought I should let you know that I'm getting on a plane and going home. I will expect my things in the post within the next month, and if you think that I'm going to pay for shipping, you can forget about it."

Y'know, just to be a dick or whatever.

So I made a point of not actually sending anything in the mail for the next month and a half. Except bills, I sent him his share of all the electricity and water and stuff he used up at my house because holy hell, does that man take long showers. You'd think with all the rain in London, he wouldn't need to bathe so much, but apparently hour-long hot water sessions are totally acceptable in his books.

Anyway, I threw my little bitch-fit and felt pretty proud of myself for it, but that thing started to happen after a while. Y'know, where you get kinda lonely while you're sitting there watching TV and there's this really cute couple on the movie and the girl has this really pretty face and the shape of it just kinda reminds you of Arthur and her eyelashes kinda look like his do after crying and you just get this sudden need to wrap your arms around him and cuddle him and tell him that you love him and have him say it back?

Never had that? No? Okay.

But yeah, all of a sudden it felt like there was this huge hole in my stomach and I tried to fill it with pie, but not even fresh-baked apple pie straight from the Little Debbie's wrapper can help fill the void left by the absence of the most amazing guy you know.

So then I tried to call him but apparently he was still mad, because I got this really weird voicemail that said, "Hello, you've reached Arthur Kirkland. Sorry I couldn't get to the phone, but since you're an arrogant, self-righteous prat, you can take your excuses and shove them right up your arse on your way to hell, thank you very much. Please don't leave a message." and then there was this weird beep like he was hanging up, which I think he did because then I tried to leave a message anyway and I just got a dial tone.

So, being the awesome, brilliant hero that I am, I concocted a fool-proof plan that would win him back and make him so he wasn't so mad at me anymore. And then maybe we could have crazy make-up sex, but that wasn't really a priority at the moment. That could come later.

If at all. Which I hoped it would.

But anyway, I went upstairs and stuffed some random clothes and a toothbrush into my backpack, grabbed my guitar case and wallet, and drove to the airport.

I didn't have much trouble getting through security since all I had were pajama pants and some clean(?) boxers and maybe a shirt in my bag, so I was on the plane with little issue. I spent the rest of the trip plotting out the genius works of Operation Get Arthur Back.

I kinda forgot to factor in time zones, though, cuz I got there and it was like one in the morning. Which sucked at first cuz it was dark and I was SO not ready for that when I got off the plane, but I guess it worked out better for my plan.

I took a taxi to his street and got out as quietly as I could. Arthur lives on this street with a bunch of old ladies that have those plastic lawn ornaments that look like flamingos and fat little garden gnomes that just sit there and watch you with their creepy little smiles and scary little twinkly eyes that I swear to God are following your every move and that they're secretly planning to murder you with their little shovels and wheelbarrows. Anyway.

I don't know why I was being so quiet, considering what I was about to do, but that's beside the point because I didn't think about that at the time.

I walked over to Arthur's front yard and set down my bag and guitar case. I guess I forgot that he had motion-sensing lights, because all of a sudden I was blinded by this flash of bright white light that I'm pretty sure burned out my retinas. I stumbled around a bit and rubbed my eyes until I wasn't seeing spots anymore, then decided to pretend that the burglar lights were spotlights instead. I got out everything I needed and strummed experimentally.

So the amp was really, really loud and may have blasted my eardrums unexpectedly with a C minor chord but whatever. I've lived through worse.

On the plus side, it got Arthur to wake up (and quite possibly everyone else, but it's Arthur we're focusing on here, remember) and stick his adorable bedhead out the window and glare endearingly at me.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing!?" he demanded, cutely.

"I'm here to serenade you and win back your affections!" I announced proudly.

He stopped for a second, as though he was considering the idea (I really hoped he was), then asked, "And how do you propose you'll do that?"

"Like this!" I pulled on the guitar strap and started with the chords I had practiced so hard.

_I asked you to stay, but you wouldn't listen._

"I did too listen, you never asked!"

"Hush, Arthur, you're ruining the song!"

_You left before I had the chance to say_

_The words that would mend the things that were broken,_

_But now it's far too late, you've gone away._

I smiled up at him and sang the next part, looking for some sign that this was working.

_Every night I cry myself to sleep, thinking 'Why does this happen to me?'_

_'Why does every moment have to be so hard?'_

_Hard to believe it-_

This was the part that I really wanted to say.

_It's not over tonight, just give me one more chance to make it right_

_I may not make it through the night, but I won't go home without you._

That was the gist of my amazing plan. I was going to sit here and sing forever if I had to, but there was no way I was headed back home without taking him with me. I spent a really long time alone-two months is a long time when you're in a committed relationship, okay?-and there was no way I was going to do it again. I'd take my Arthur back home with me, or I'd die out here on this front lawn with my guitar in hand.

I sang more of the song, getting really into it. I may or may not have tried to hop around on one leg on the wet lawn, who knows? Also who cares if I almost fell down but totally saved myself with awesome ninja skills at the end? Nobody!

_Of all the things I've felt, but never really shown,_

_Perhaps the worst is that I ever let you go._

I looked up at him, and even though I was still strumming, I just said the next line without singing. "I should not have ever let you go."

He looked like he was going to cry. I wasn't really sure if that was a good or bad thing.

Anyway, I sang to the end of the song and was pleasantly surprised to hear clapping. Apparently my blast of Cm had indeed woken up the neighborhood, and all of the old ladies were sticking their night-capped heads out of their lace-curtained windows just like Arthur was.

He's such a grandma, seriously.

I smiled and waved at them awkwardly, feeling a little bad that I had to wake everyone up, but there was the added bonus of Arthur maybe not shutting me down in front of what I'm pretty sure was all of his Wednesday book club. I looked back up at him and tried to make my smile more charming, but my heart was beating so fast that I felt like I was going to pass out and it probably looked more like a pained grimace.

He just scoffed at me. "You're an idiot, you know that?"

My heart stopped beating so fast. In fact, I'm fairly certain it just stopped beating and just fell down into my stomach.

"O-oh," I managed to choke out. I was feeling really shitty. Like seriously, I know I said I wouldn't leave without him, but that was back when I was expecting this thing to work! I was expecting to show up and sweep him away with my awesome singing and have him fall head over heels in love with me again and race out onto the lawn and kiss me and pull me back inside while maybe ripping off his clothes and it would be just like a really great ending to one of those great romance movies, but instead I was just some doofus with wet pant legs and socks, crooning out some Maroon 5 while trampling his flowers with my old Converse.

It was so _not _how I originally envisioned the scenario.

"A complete idiot," Arthur went on, and now he was really just rubbing it in because did he think I didn't know how stupid I looked? Seriously. "You think you can just come to my house and screech pathetic love songs at me and expect me to forgive you? Did you really expect that to work?"

Kinda, yeah. But whatever.

"Because it did," he said, taking me totally by surprise. I looked up at him again and he was smiling.

My heart started beating again.

"Now, get your things and get in the house," he said, beckoning from the window. "It's the middle of the night and freezing cold, and knowing you, you didn't bring a coat with you."

I grinned and shook my head. God, I'm such an idiot :D

"I assumed as much. Get in here, love."

I did. And we snuggled on the couch after I changed my jeans and had hot cocoa and talked about how much we missed each other and it was _awesome._

-End-

P.S. I got my make-up sex! :DDD

* * *

**A/N: Oh hush :3 I can write quirky and enamored Alfred POV at midnight if I want to.**

**Song belongs to Maroon 5, characters belong to Hima-papa, but story belongs to me. Hope you liked it! :D**


End file.
